White Jade
by PuellarumAmica
Summary: <html><head></head>SYOC Set between Season 3 and 4. With Korra gone and the new Air Benders protecting the world Republic City has a problem and that problem is called White Jade, a vigilante group who enjoys doing things their own way and only their way. However when some information is revealed about the group and things begin to get bad they will have to decide where their real loyalty lays</html>
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a Lok SYOC! And my first SYOC and Story as well. It will be set between Season 3 and 4 and will be based on an idea I had; that a group of people raised up and became somewhat vigilantes during the time Korra was gone. I will be accepting exactly 6 main characters 1 bender of every kind, 1 non-bender, and one extra that can be any kind of bender or non-bender. I will be accepting 3 girl and 3 boys. This will be open until Oct 11 at 1:00 pm Central Time (no exceptions sorry!) But anyway here is the prologue.**

* * *

><p>The metal bending police officer looked at the newspaper in annoyance. The police had recently found out the name of the vigilante group that had been roaming republic city; strangely called the White Jade. What was even better was that they had managed to capture two members of the group, though they had not said a word. However this was not the problem. The problem was that the press had gotten a hold of this information and they were spreading it through the city. So now, as everyone waited for information on the group called the White Jade the Officers were sitting in their offices waiting for Chief Bei Fong and complaining.<p>

"I swear we have a mole in here! How do they get this information!" One of the many officers cried out. The others looked over at him, some with annoyance or surprise, others with boredom.

"Shut up Shao we can't do anything now." Said one of the few female officers. She put her chin in the palm of her hand. "Besides it doesn't matter anyway, we have to wait for Bei Fong and President Raiko before we interrogate them." Shao shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He knew this information well enough but he still wanted to complain. It was just the kind of person he was.

"I think he knows that Akana." Another officer responded. Akana rolled her eyes at him and sat up in her seat and stretched; or at least stretched as much as she could with her uniform on. She stood and began walking towards the door.

"I'm going to order some food from that noodle places on Roku Street, anyone want anything?" Akana asked, ignoring the other officers comment. He sighed as a few people raised their hands and began to walk over to her to give her their orders. "Okay, I got it." Akana said as she made her way out the door. She closed it behind her and started to make her way down the hallway.

She ran a hand through her hair and turned a corner. "I swear these people are going to kill me one day." She said out loud. She wasn't one to complain about her peers in front of others, instead when she was alone she made a very unenthusiastic attempt to get annoyed. Sighing, she continued do the hallway. Suddenly something creaked behind her.

She tensed and stopped. Then she got mad as someone began to speak. "Stop, turn around and don't say a word or we'll kill you." Akana frowned and turned. She scowled then as she saw three people dressed in dark outfits. Each outfit had strange vine like patterns over the wrists. The outfits also shielded any attempts for her to know what any of their genders were.

She scowled at them. "I assume you're here for your friends." She said quietly. The person who threatened her narrow their eyes at her and then exchanged a look with one of the others.

"I suppose you could say that." The person said before he stretched out his arm and punched Akana. Akana stumbled but caught herself on the wall.

"HEY!" Akana yelled. One of the four people shook their head as she began to throw out the metal chains, but that was as far as she got before something hit her from behind and knocked her out.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>So those two who are captured will be two of the main characters so if you wouldn't mind please tell me if your character could be one of these people.<span>**_

_**ALSO THE FORM IS ON MY PROFILE**_

_**EDIT: I will be accepting characters until 1:00 pm Central Time unless I do not get all the characters I want. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**SDo here's the first chapter. Sorry to those who weren't accepted. If you accepted I PMed you. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"Well that was effective." Guoliang couldn't help but say. The female metal bending police officer laid on the ground, knocked out cold. Kaede, one of the two non-benders in the room, narrowed her amber eyes at him through the cloth that covered most of her face. They all had one on. It was the best the could do to make sure the others could not see their faces.<p>

"It is quicker." She responded simply. Guoliang shrugged and glanced over at Yuki, the oldest of all of them. The woman was giant, but not because of body weight. She was extremely tall for a woman being only three inches shorter than Guoliang's towering six feet and four inches. She was beautiful as well, with the normal Fire nation features of dark hair and eyes. However this wasn't something to be fooled by; Yuki was strong and assertive, she took charge.

"Tie her up and then we can get going." Kato, the other non-bender silently bent down and pulled a rope out of a small pouch and started to spin it around the woman's ankles and then proceeded to do the same with her hands.

"Should we gag her?" Yuki stayed silent for a moment thinking as the others watched for her answer. She shook her head.

"They'll know were here anyway." She turned and started to walk towards the way the woman had come. Kato finished tying the woman up and then he, Guoliang and Kaede followed after her down the hall. By the time they had gotten to the door they were all prepared to fight. Yuki waited for a moment. "Guoliang go first, chances are they'll use their bending. I'll follow after him and then you two come back. I want Kaede to try to get the keys and go find Onara and Kichiro. Understood?" Yuki asked. Kato and Kaede exchanged a look and then nodded at her. Guoliang smiled.

"Gotcha." He responded. Yuki gave him a slightly annoyed look before backing up away from the door. The others moved to their respective spots. She ran forward and kicked at the door. It easily fell down and Guoliang charged in. The police officers gave them surprised looks. Guoliang grinned at them as they stood and got into fighting stances.

"Put your hands up!" One man yelled. Kaede looked around the room trying to identity the officer with the keys. Suddenly her eyes landed on a middle-aged man. She raised an eyebrow and he scowled at her. Gripping her electrified kali sticks she glanced over at Yuki.

"Yeah, sorry have top get our friends back!" Guoliang said. Kaede moved forward and the police officers attacked. She easily dodged and let the blocks of earth go past her. Guoliang sent them back as Yuki and Kato moved forward and began to fight the people closest to them.

Yuki kicked a man sending him to the floor and sent a blast of fire at another. This caused the man to go off balance and Yuki grabbed him and threw him as hard as she could to the ground. He didn't get up. She glanced at the other man who was staring at her in terror. He scowled and pushed a rock up behind a nearby desk, sending it towards her. She ducked.

"Watch out!" She yelled. Suddenly she made a mental note to get names they could use undercover. Kato moved to the side but Guoliang easily blocked it with a wall of earth. Yuki went back to the man, noticing he was starting to get up. She moved forward and took him by the collar and punched him. The man crumbled to the ground and Yuki moved forward, taking a side glance at the others.

Kaede was fighting the man with the keys. She was winning, natural, hitting him with the electrified sticks. He screamed out in pain and just before he fell to the floor she grabbed the keys. Yuki nodded at Kaede as she approached another man. Kaede ran off to the door on the other side of the room.

"Stop her!" One of the police officers yelled. One went to make a move towards her but Kato quickly swatted at him the chains around his wrist. Despite not being a metal bender he could still use them well enough. It was probably not the best decision to bring metal chains to a place with metal bending police officers but he didn't care. If they started to attack him with his own chains he would easily knock them out with his feet or head or whatever.

Kaede glanced at him before going through the door way. Once the door closed silence welcomed her. She ran down the hallway until she got to a door. She opened it and then she screams of criminals met her. She scowled under the cloth covering her face. Some looked at her in interest as she made her way down the cell block.

"Hey hon why don't you let us out?" One man yelled. She ignored this and continued her way.

"Equalist." She scowled as she heard the term the others often used to call her. She wasn't an equalist, not anymore. She moved her head sideways slightly only to see the people she was looking for. She moved forward. The person who had called her equalist, Onara, moved away from the cell door. She turned and kicked the make shift cot on the floor where their other companion Kichiro laid. He opened his eyes and looked up at the younger girl. He then moved his eyes to the door and looked on in surprise.

"Oh, hey Kaede." Kaede said nothing as she unlocked the door. Kichiro stood up as Onara exited. He moved slowly, taking his time. Onara and Kaede gave him annoyed looks and sighed. "Okay let's go." They ran forward, passing the other criminals, leaving them behind to stay in the prison.

* * *

><p>The group six stood and sat in front of Jian's desk. He sighed and sat back in his chair, looking primarily at Onara and Kichiro. Onara frowned at him. Yuki glanced over at Kaede was leaning against the wall off to the side. Yuki frowned at the girl. It was natural for her to do this. She had been Jian's personal assistant before she had joined Yuki's squad. She was only taking her normal place. She then swept her eyes over Guoliang and Kato. Kato had his lips pursed while Guoliang looked slightly bored, or at least a bit antsy. Yuki placed her hand on his shoulder and he glanced back at her, stopping almost immediately.<p>

"How did you two even get capture?" Jian asked twirling a pen in his hand. Onara glanced over at Kichiro who rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well there was these robbers who attacked us- Jian stopped him and sighed.

"I understand now." He said briskly. "I cannot let them go unpunished, because otherwise it would give people the idea that they could do whatever they want even if it endangered risking the fate of this group." Jian chose his words carefully. "Therefore the two of you will wash the dishes for the next week after diner and breakfast. You are also not permitted to leave this base unless you are in a group fighting or patrolling the underground or getting supplies. Going out into the open to go to a pro-bending match or getting food will be too risky for you." Onara looked unhappy but nodded. Kichiro looked totally uninterested.

"Whatever you say Jian." He sat back in the chair he was sitting in and Yuki wanted to hit him. Kato gave him a disapproving look. "Besides I had enough of that stuff I think Kato and Guoliang should get a turn." Kato sighed and Guoliang gave his friend a pleading look. Guarding or patrolling was boring most of the time, with little action and struggling to stay awake all night. Jian raised an eyebrow at the fire bender.

"We'll see." He responded simply. "Otherwise you are all free to go. We have nothing planned for you tomorrow so might as well get some good sleep." Jian said. This was a message for them to get out of his office. The group slowly made their way to the door, with Kaede lingering slightly. Jian glanced at her and the she turned and followed after the others.

* * *

><p><strong>But yeah...I did not receive an air bender so no airbender in this story! Unless of course someone wants to send one in for a background character. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

The six of them sat around table talking, or at least Gouliang was speaking. He was talking about some strange experience he had with an old man and woman asking him to carry their grocery bags inside their house despite him not knowing them. He had done it anyway of course and then found out that people were penguin cat enthusiasts. He laughed at it and Onara smirked, the closest thing you could get to a small laugh out of her.

Yuki took a swing out of her drink. Half-surprised at the others and half-surprised at herself. A few months before she would have not even thought about sitting in a dining hall with young people dedicated to help the city. Instead she would have been focused on getting revenge but then again she already had that. May be it was that she was hanging with her subordinates? She almost sighed and looked down at the creature that was in her lap. Or at least the head of the creature in her lap. The pygmy-puma, called Ryu, had its head in her lap. She stroked his head and looked up at the others. Kirchiro and Kaede were naturally quiet. Kaede didn't speak unless she had to and Kirchiro was carefree and laid back, so much that he could be described as lazy. So naturally, he didn't feel like talking too much.

"Why would you go into someone's house if you didn't know them?" Kato asked Guoliang. Guoliang shrugged and smiled. Kato was extremely serious and cool-headed during battle but when he was relaxed he was calm and able to hold a decent conversation.

"They seemed nice enough, I mean I'm pretty sure I could have beat them if they attacked me, but lets put that aside. I heard were doing a raid next week on some former Equalist base."Guoliang said. Both and Yuki and Kaede choked on their drinks. The others looked at Yuki with curious eyes.

"Are we?" Onara asked. Yuki eyed the slightly younger girl. Kaede pursed her lips.

"Why would we being doing that, they're practically gone." Kaede muttered but no one paid attention to her.

"I heard that we were going for weapons? Is it true Yuki?" Yuki hesitated. Ryu lifted his head and looked up at her and then moved so her was sitting beside her instead. She sighed.

"Where are you hearing these things Guoliang?" She asked in exasperation. Something flashed in Guoliang's eyes and Kato crossed his arms. Kichiro smirked.

"I'm guessing this is true? Kichiro asked. He moved his head so his brown hair was out of his face. Despite that Kichiro had earth kingdom features he was a fire bender. Most had guessed one of his parents had been of earth nation descent while the other was a fire bender however since Kichiro had been an orphan for most of his life it was a mystery to even him.

"Who told you this?" Yuki turned to Guoliang. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Those two twins, Rajan and Azari from Squad Three." Guoliang responded back reluctantly. Yuki frowned and looked as though she was thinking of a plan to get back at the twins.

"They never know how to keep their mouths shut do they?" Yuki said to herself despite the fact that everyone could hear her. She sighed again. "Fine, we are doing a raid next week on one of the last Equalist bases, this one was one of the larger ones when they were still a major group. A part of it is to get weapons, another part is to capture them and get information, and another reason is to turn them in to the police." Kaede stared at her for a moment. "You are to tell no one of this." Yuki said forcefully. The others nodded at her and Yuki glanced over at Kaede.

"Kaede." Yuki said. Kaede looked up at her leader and scowled.

"Yeah, I know." She said in annoyance. Whenever they talked about the Equalists, Kaede didn't exactly like it. Being a former one herself, she felt a small amount of loyalty to the group despite what they had done, and that was why a lot of the people in the White Jade were hesitant of her. One o these people included Yuki herself but Jian had assured her Kaede's loyalty was with the White Jade, not with the Equalists.

Guoliang, trying to end the awkward moment began to speak again. "We should all do something together, something fun." Kato glanced over at Kaede who shrugged at him.

"That might be a little difficult to do since not all of us can go out." Kichiro said. He had not meant it to be an insult towards Onara but she still took it as so. She glared at him and crossed her arms. Yuki almost rolled her eyes, almost.

"Well Kaede and I planned on sparring, so if you guys want you can come and watch." Kato said suddenly, standing up. Kaede followed the suit. Guoliang grinned

"Sounds like fun." He said. He glanced over at Yuki, Kichrio and Onara, waiting for their answers. Yuki sighed.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p>The sparring room was a place all of them had been before, though most of the time it was because of scheduled training that was needed to be cleared to fight certain people. For example in order to be cleared to fight Metal Bending Police Officers squads had to be trained to understand how the Officers worked and how they could avoid their attacks while giving effective ones of their own.<p>

Now, Kato and Kaede had their shoes of and an extra garments that would prevent them from fighting well. They stood stretching as the others sat on the floor cross-legged, excited. They had never seen Kaede and Kato spar before despite the fact that they did it often.

Kaede walked on to the mat and Kato did the same on the other side. Kato got in to a stance and Kaede watched him for second before getting in to her own stance. "Will one of you tell us to start?" She asked, though it came off more as a command. Onara gave her a dry look before speaking.

"Go." She said. A brief flash of annoyance went across Kaede's face but it disappeared quickly as Kato charged her. He quickly sent a jab towards her side and she went to block it but it was a feint and he punched her on her open side. She backed away and grimaced at him and he smirked at her. She narrowed her eyes and then sent a kick his way. He easily blocked it.

"I've worked a little harder since the last time we sparred, Kaede." Kato said. Kaede said nothing as she observed him. Suddenly he ran forward again. she moved out of the way at the last second and got him in his side. He let out an oof and then quickly turned and tried to punch her again. She avoided it and then suddenly he ducked down and swept his feet under her own making her fall.

Kaede let out a sound of surprise and Yuki raised an eyebrow. She fell to the floor and Kato grinned this time. He was taking real pleasure out of this. Kaede huffed at him and quickly picked herself up. Kato backed away so he wouldn't be caught in a surprise attack. Kaede raised an eyebrow at him then ran forward herself. Kato got in to a stance, prepared to face her. She kicked and he grabbed her leg as she expected him to. Then, as quickly as she could grabbed his shoulders and brought her one leg up and kicked him. He let go of her leg with a gasp and she managed to get her feet placed on the ground as he stumbled to the side.

"Come on Kato! You can't let her beat you!" Gouliang yelled off from the side. Kato frowned at him but Guoliang didn't seem to notice. Both Kato and Kaede were breathing hard at this point. They stared at each other for a moment and then Kaede ran forward again. She went to hit him with her fist but he easily blocked it. Before she could do anything else he got a punch to her side. She bit her lip and backed up as Kato came even closer to her.

"Your footing is off." Kato shook his head at her. Kaede had used this twice to distract him and get her an advantage. Last time he had down it she had hit him across the neck, finishing their fight with him going to the infirmary for some ice and her giving him a brief apology with a red face. Kaede pursed her lips as he didn't look down. She moved and so did he, they were circling each other now. Kaede went for another kick and this time Kato didn't bother to catch it, he simply blocked it and then bent down slightly and aimed for her stomach. She growled at him and moved forward so she was right in front of him. She turned prepared to punch him but Kato grabbed her and spun her. She elbowed him in the side and he loosened his grip in the slightest. She went for the chance to make him lose his balance but Kato was ready for her this time.

He grabbed her wrist and made a jab at her side. A real one this time, she went to put her hand over it and Kato took the advantage of having her one wrists and pulled her forward. Kaede scowled at him and smacked his arm so hard that it could be heard through the room. He let her go, sending her forward to the floor. She fell and then turned quickly to face Kato. Then suddenly a ring went though the room.

The two stopped as the others stood. "Dinner Bell, come on." Yuki said as she stood. Kato held out a hand and Kaede grabbed it, pulling herself up with his help. They went towards their extra clothes as the others left the room.

"Next time I'll show you how to fight while not being able to move your arms, like we planned." Kaede said. Kato nodded absentmindedly. They quickly put their shoes on and then left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>So there will be two more chapters before the raid. Anyway Happy Halloween!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

"You're saying that there was four people who broke two others out of jail and despite the fact that there was twice as many of you they managed to defeat you?!" The metal bender's section leader yelled at them. "You do realize that I'll have to take the backlash now that you all screwed up! Bei fong is going to-

Someone put their hand on the section leader's shoulder. He paused in his yelling and turned around. He went rigid. "Chief." He greeted stiffly. Chief Bei fong frowned at him. She took her hand off his shoulder and crossed her arms.

"Quit your yelling, it giving me a headache Niko." She said gruffly. He nodded at her meekly. She turned to face the entire group. "Now listen up! Raiko has been very concerned about the situation with this gang. " She sounded irritated. "So he has brought in two investigators, one from Ba Sing Se and one from the Fire Nation. From now on out they are in charge of the situation and will be in charge of you as well. They are on their way now, so expect them any moment." Chief Bei fong turned away from them and began walking away. Niko stared at her for a moment then rushes forward.

"Chief, what do you mean they are in charge of the situation?-

"You're not stupid Niko, you know what I mean." Niko gave her a deflated look as she exited the room. Niko ran a hand through his dark hair and looked back at the officer. Some of them crossed their arms, giving him unimpressed looks. The only person to ever put him in his place was Chief Bei Fong.

"So now what?" Akana asked, an ice pack on her head. Niko sighed and sat down in his desk chair, exhausted.

"What do you think?" He snapped. "We're going to have to follow those investigators

"Were you talking about us?" Niko stopped talking, still staring at Akana. Akana leaned back in her chair, giving Niko a passive look. Slowly Niko turned and took in the investigators. The one who had spoken was the woman. She was tall with extremely dark hair and green eyes. She looked pristine and professional. A small smirk played at her lips. On the other hand the man was almost completely different. His hair was dark and shaggy looking, and his copper eyes were droopy. His clothes resembled a scraggly look, he stood with his hands in his coat pockets and a serious look on his face.

The woman walked forward. "I'm Kei and that oaf is Rokuro, you are Section Five, correct?" She asked. Rokuro frowned at her. Niko composed himself and nodded.

"Yes we are, I'm Niko, the section leader." He held out his hand and Kei shook it, not looking too impressed. Rokuro moved forward so he was near Kei. Miko held out his hand to shake Rokuro's but he didn't bother to move a muscle.

"Brief us." Rokuro commanded. Kei sighed and crossed her arms.

"I apologize for his behavior but he is right, we need to be briefed on the White Jade." Niko nodded. He turned and looked at his section.

"Get the papers and information, anything you can find." They went into action at once. Akana watched him for a moment before standing and walking away towards the back room. He turned back to Kei and Rokuro.

"We managed to capture two of the members but then a group came in and attacked us." Niko said with some shame. Kei and Rokuro however didn't seem to notice, or care. " We got mug shots and information on them but naturally they cannot be located right now. We arrested them because they attacked some men, claimed they were robbing them however as we investigated further we realized the goods they had were stolen and that they were apart of the White Jade. It was obvious because of some clothes they had on. White Jade members tend to identify themselves with vine patterns on their outfits somewhere." By the time he was finished explaining the Officers were back.

"Who has the information on raids and such?" A thin man walked forward and handed Niko a file. He opened it and handed papers to Kei and Rokuro. "They started out as small things, so small we didn't even realize they were happening. Triad members would be strung up for us, thieves and other criminals as well. Then next thing we know we have raids on Equalist bases that we never knew of, sometimes we even had some crazy Unalaq supporters as well. Other times they would leave notes and steal things from people or even from us. " He handed them a list of files. "They once stole a list of files, many of which had information on Equalists, former and current criminals."

"We didn't know much about them until a while ago when we arrested the two." He held out his hand. Akana handed him a file. "The two, Onara Adi and Kichiro Nakamura, were tight-lipped at first but then we got a little information out of them such as the name of the group was the White Jade." He handed the files to Kei and Rokuro. They opened them to be greeted by pictures. One was of a girl with extremely dark hair, a slim face and beautiful blue eyes. The other one was of a boy with short but messy light brown hair and green eyes.

"_Kichiro Nakamura,fire bender, nineteen years old. One hundred and eighty fie pounds. Six foot two. Little to no information on past but it is presumed that he is of Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation descent." _Rokuro quoted as he looked at Kichiro's file. He looked up at Niko in irritation. Kei sighed.

"_Onara Adi, water bender, twenty-one years old, no height or weight referenced but it says she is gangly." Kei looked up but continued to read. " Born to Isuke and Nilak Adi, two very wealthy non-benders. Her mother Isuke works in a flower shop and her father Nilak is a succesful business person. Her brother Kai Adi is a Professor._" Kei closed the folder. "This is all you have? We might come from places that aren't as advanced as Republic Cit but as far as it goes at the moment it seems our investigations skills are a lot better than yours." Kei said, her calm demeanor gone. Niko said nothing. He swallowed.

"Our top priority will first be to get more information on these two." Rokuro began.

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Niko asked. Rokuro looked annoyed but continued to speak.

"As Adi's family, look around anywhere you can go even if it is in the ghetto or in the underground as long as you get the information." He said. Kei glanced over at the group behind Niko then back at Niko.

"I agree. Is there anything else we should know?" Kei asked. Niko glanced back at the group. Akana looked annoyed and stepped forward.

"They are highly skilled in fighting. They may have former Equalists on their side. They are also very intelligent. When I've dealt with them they are in groups, each time they have different groups to fit depending on the situation. I believe they are based on the strengths and weaknesses of the people involved and that is why they are able to succeed in the way they do." Akana began. "They are also very diverse, even having air benders in their midst. These air benders are highly trained like normal air benders, suggesting that they may have trained at air temple island. I believe we should go there and ask around to see if any air benders left or if they do not the current location of any air benders they have trained." Kei smirked and glanced over at Rokuro. Rokuro raised an eyebrow at Akana.

"I apologize about her, she tends to come up with ridiculous ideas-

"No, that is a very good idea. We'll put you in charge. . . um. . .

"Akana." Akana responded.

"Yes, Akana. You'll be in charge of doing this part of the investigation until we say otherwise." Kei said. Akana nodded at her. "Now, split up in to groups, we may not have much time right now to investigate but we can a least start."


End file.
